The present invention relates generally to cash registers, and more specifically it relates to a cash register which permits sales persons to serve a rush of orders in an efficient manner.
Conventional cash registers employed in supermarkets or the like are specifically designed to provide totals of registered sales items, count change and generate a sales report for analysis of sales products.
However, since the conventional cash register is not capable of simultaneously displaying all sales items ordered by a customer, it is not suitable for fast-food shops where there is a rush of orders at specific periods of the day.